Final Fantasy : Enemies Reborn
by resifan009
Summary: Worlds collide. Spira appeared to be safe forever, until that day at the beach. Hell broke loose. A portal blasted through worlds and Spira was subject to old foes returning from beyond the farplane. However, new allies also stepped onto the beach of Besaid.
1. Chapter 1

_**Final Fantasy 7 & 10 : Enemies Reborn**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Besaid. The water swayed in melody as the water spread ut across the glorious beach and was sucked in again. The sun gleamed as it disappeared for the day. Spira was a more peaceful place, now the calm stayed forever. But it didn't. That was the day that everything returned to a disastrous nightmare...

Yuna, the high summoner had taken up sphere hunting in Spira after she and her guardians successfully slaid the sea beast known as Sin. However, then "he" disappeared. Tidus. The blitzball superstar from the ruined city of Zanarkand was apparently none other than represented by the faith. Yuna refused to let him go and after two heart breaking years, she got what she desired. He returned to the beach of Besaid as he did for the first time and the two lived happily ever after. Lulu had given birth to a baby girl called "Lightning" and was now expecting another in the forseeable future. Wakka, the spiky ginger headed dad, also a fantastic blitzball player, had been trying to teach his little girl how to play the popular sport. Emphasis on the word trying. Kimhari visited occasionally, but his duty for Yuna was done when she defeated Sin. He was often at Mt. Gagazet with his own king the Ronso's. Rikku was also part of the sphere hunter group with Yuna and their fellow friend known as Paine. Not a lot was known about the sword fighter, but she was vicious when it came to combat.

Yuna and Tidus lay on the beach, their eyes gazed at the purple sky as clouds overlapped forming shapes of rare animals. Tidus pointed to one. He said it looks like Valefor. Valefor was Yuna's first aeon. She'd always remembered the winged beast. His flying abilities were unmatched. Yuna smiled remembering him.

"'Ey! You two love birds got to eat ya'," came Wakka's voice. Tidus gave out a sarcastic sigh. He held his arm up.

"Hurry up you two," Wakka said as his voice trailed off. Tidus sat up and stared as waves smacked into each other.

"Yuna, do you think it will always be like this?" He asked suddenly. Yuna looked on as she sat up into the same position as Tidus.

"I don't know," she said quietly. Tidus looked at her and gotup, pulling her up with him. The two took one last look at the mind blowing scenery before making their way back to the village.

Suddenly...

The sky went pitch black. Lightning roared from above, the waves catalyclismed and the wind picked up with tremendous force. The two grabbed hold of each other for dear life. Nothing was going to separate them this time. The loud forgotten hym of Yevon stereoed around them, sand lifted off the ground hitting the two as it swaned past. The palm trees were kidnapped from their usual homes and were thrown into the ocean.

"What's going on!" Tidus yelled. Then. A massive, monstrous, wave appeared in the middle of the dark blue sea, heading straight towards the pair on the beach. The two sprinted away, looking over their shoulders. To their disgust, it appeared in the wave. Sin had returned.

The two jolted behind a stone wall by the sea and tried to catch their breath. The song of Yevon was still loud and proud in the distance as animals started to shriek. Tidus looked around the edge to see Sin near the shore. On the other hand, some sort of light appeared near the ship deck.

"Yuna! There's something over there!" he shouted as he pointed it out. Yuna's eyes widened.

"Thats! That's not possible!" she screamed. Tidus frowned.

"Whats not possible!?" he demanded.

"It's the far plane!" Tidus' draw dropped.

Fiends piled onto the deck running ramped around the beach. Tidus felt his stomach churning as an old foe, Seymour Guado became apparent. Then, came a tall man with silver like hair. He held a thin long sword. His eyes gleamed with untamed flames as he looked at an unconquered world.

Most importantly, there came a group of young warriors. A young guy with a fusion sword and spiky blonde hair. A young brunette woman as well as another but wearing a pink dress and her hair was tied up. Last of all, a broad dark-skinned male with a gun for an arm.

Sin hit shore.

_**Hope you like it. Thought I'd try something new with my two favourite games. Review please. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Chapter 2-**_

_Author's Note: This chapter we get more of Cloud's perspective to the events on the beach. Hope you enjoy and please review!_

* * *

She would hum to her melody that stroked your ears like fine silk. She would dress in a long fancy pink dress and a short red denim jacket. Her long brown hair would hand to the bottom of her back braided and in a pink bow. Her face was charming with alluring jade eyes that glittered to in the scorching sun. She would pick orchids, lilies and more from her garden and across the land. However, her life was captured by terror and fear. Never-ending danger shadowed the young woman because of something she didn't fully understand. Cloud studied her in ore like it was the first time he found himself in her acquaintance. Her smile was lush and perfect as she turned towards his view. Her stomach was a vile blood bath. A long magnificent sword stuck through twisting round in circular motions to really finish the job. Her smile turned to sorrow and her eyes swelled up. Cloud's heart-felt like it was going to implode from within his chest as she fell to the floor with the sword removed.  
A man with silver long hair stood over her wearing a raven coloured cape. His vicious nature, Sephiroth. Everything went white.

The blonde spiked hair hero tumbled out of the light gateway and onto the friable beach below. Beside him his close friend Barrett, equipped with a dexterous mechanic gun to his arm wiped the sand from the depths of his eyes. The woman with raven like hair and hazel eyes, Cloud's child hood friend, Tifa, mirrored Barretts action. Cloud glanced up from the sand and saw a prodigious tidal wave advancing on their position. Cloud jerked to his feet and led the race to shelter behind a levelled chunk of land. With crashing impact, the wave annihilated the sea in a watery abyss as the excess water turned to the air causing a heavy downfall. Fiends piled out off the vortex that was still going strong in near the sea and then, came Sephiroth. Cloud's animosity built up in his bones. How could he be alive? Barrett gripped him tightly by the shoulder. Now wasn't the time. Tifa gasped at the sea creature that splashed around in the sea that seemed to be leaving the scene. It's body was drab and it's scales silvered. Sephiroth inspected the area with a quick look round. A ravishing grin appeared on his face. A new world, a new place for Jenova. He walked languidly to the sea and kept going. His feet walked across the blue water and he increased his pace, zooming to catch up with Sin.

Suddenly, the vortex closed and fiends invaded the beach remains. Cloud, Tifa and Barrett departed from their safe spot and bared their weapons for battle. Yuna and Tidus came into view on the opposite side of the beach. Cloud squinted to try and make out the ambiguous figures. "Looks like there are survivors," Cloud pointed out the obvious. "Hey, he kinda looks like you a bit? With the hair and that," Barrett winded Cloud up. A small dog like creature jumped at Cloud. Easy mistake. Cloud raised his fascinating buster sword and sliced it clean in two. Tifa sprinted to an identical one and threw it on the ground and pelted it several times with impactful kicks. Barrett shot at a flying bird that got to close for comfort.

"There's someone over there," Yuna pointed out to Tidus as the two stood back to back. Yuna with her double pistols, Tidus with his aqua blue sword. "Yeah, we should make our way to talk to them," Tidus impaled an upcoming Mafdet that had outer shells that were tough, but it's center was weak and easy to reach. Yuna unleashed a trigger happy combo on a red larva and set it crashing to the ground and returning to the Farplane. The two made their way forward to combat a new set of fiends. Yuna potshooted an Iguion which was a serpent like creature that was best suited to the cold weather, so it wasn't up to it's usual standard. Tidus tackled a Garm which he took a successful insert cut across it's face causing it to whine in pain and begin it's future endeavors in the afterlife. "Hey! Over here!" Tidus called out waving a hand like a maniac in the air. Yuna eliminated the last fiend on the beach with a quick shot to the abdomen. The three newcomers walked up to them, looking them up and down. "Hi, we're Cloud, Tifa and Barrett," Cloud announced as he pulled a face at Tidus' resemblance to him. Tidus shrugged it off. "We're Tidus and Yuna,say, were's you guys come from? You came out of the thing in mid air," Tidus wanted answers. Tifa looked at Yuna with a horrified expression. If Tifa wore what Yuna wore in her hometown of Nibelheim, she would of been arrested. "We were just inspecting a Mako incident and, BAM! We got sucked up here," Barrett scratched his head. "So you weren't sent then?" Yuna asked as the trio gave her puzzled looks. "Sent, it means you fulfilled your life in this world," "Nope, we don;t actually know where we are," Tifa answered glancing around at Besaids beauty. "We do however recognise one thing," Cloud started as his sight trailed off to the sea. "Sephiroth," his blood boiled at what the man had done to his life. "Who's Sephiroth?" Tidus tried to follow Clouds sight. "You mean that silver haired guy, looking a big menacing?" Cloud nodded. "That creature in the sea, it was Sin, it's impossible," Yuna stamped her feet. "We defeated Sin 3 years ago, how can he come back now?" "You killed that thing?" Tifa raised an eyebrow. "That thing's huge!" Yuna gave a brief smile of triumph. "This is all a bit complicated," Cloud admitted. "Is there somewhere we can talk? I want to hear more about this...Sin,"

Besaid village was in a period of panic. Crusades resembled their forces ready to march once again for the people of Spira. Temple's people scurried into the church to pray to Yevon for their sin's. Lulu and Wakka worried sick for the safety and well being of their one year old daughter, Lightning. Tidus, Yuna, Tifa, Cloud and Barrett walked in. A horde of the village people enveloped round Yuna. "Lady summoner!" one shouted clenching his hands together to plead. "Help us high summoner Yuna!" another shrieked and burst into tears. Yuna bit her bottom lip. She didn't know what to say. No one anticipated Sin to return. Quite frankly,  
everyone had completely forgotten about it. However, everyone's attention turned to the three that were with the blitzball superstar and the famous summoner. "Lady summoner? Who are these people?" an old man questioned her. "These are people that have come to help,they are good people, please treat them how you would treat anyone else," she painted a smile on her lips as she tried to squeeze through the crowd to get to Lulu and Wakka. Lulu's face was filled with distraught. Yuna could be read like a book. Her initial reaction was to just reach out and pull her in for a tight hug. But Yuna wasn't the same 17-year-old summoner she once was. She had matured to an accomplished woman. This could send it all back to the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**_-Chapter 3-_**

_Author's Note: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. This chapter sees the plot thicken and get slightly more enjoyable. Please review, follow and favourite. Your feedback is appreciated!_

The world had changed so much since the beginning of Yuna's conquest to defeat Sin. Yevon had been forgotten, Tidus had disappeared, Lulu had fallen pregnant by Wakka, Yuna had become part of the sphere hunters known as the "Gullwings" alongside her trusty guardian Rikku. Rikku was a bundle of joy,she was hysterical. Her personality shined throughout the most dreadful of times and kept everyone smiling. That's what everyone needed to do now...but the fight for their lives had just begun.

Yuna sat on the edge of her seat, fiddling with her fingers and casting her vision in several directions at once. Lulu sat across from her. Everyone else patiently waited outside for the two to talk and get Yuna ready, ready to return to summoning.

"Yuna, you must, everyone needs you," Lulu gave out a half-smile as she tried to catch up with Yuna's frustrated eyes. Lulu was never the one to show clear emotion, but the world's at it's possible doom, so why not? Yuna gave out an outcasting sigh before trying to lean-to the back of her seat to relax.

"I know I must, I'm not sure I can," Yuna's words spoke in riddle and Lulu found herself scratching her head.

"Yuna, what do you mean?" Yuna bit her bottom lip and started to stroke her arms in worry.

"W-What if Yevon doesn't forgive me? If I try to go in the chamber of fayth...I could be..." Yuna squinted her eyes as tears trickled down her pale face at the thought of her end being commenced by the same spirits she had once prayed for. Lulu got up and put her arms around Yuna and pulled her in.

"It will be alright, we've made it this far, this is your story, this is the next chapter," Lulu's words were wise and well beyond her age of maturity. It got Yuna thinking. _I have beaten the odds before. When everyone accused us of killing the Masteur, we showed them that we are not criminals. _

"Maybe your right," Yuna removed herself from the hug and got up and stretched her arms over her head. "Maybe...it will be fine," Yuna said with uncertainty.

"Maybe? Aren't I always right?" Lulu smirked to make light of the situation. Yuna painted one on her face to, to hide the fear.

* * *

"I'm worried Wakka," Tidus admitted as him and the former blitzball captain sat on the grass in the corner of the village, beside the temple. Wakka nodded.

"It's normal, to you know, worry," Wakka said as the two gazed into the clear purple sky of evening's reign. Seagulls hawked in the distance, the breeze lifted slightly.

"It's a big step back really," Tidus breathed heavy as he thought of all the pain Yuna had suffered on her pilgrimage.

Yuna had lost her father ten years before her pilgrimage. Lord Braska had defeated Sin alongside his guardians; Auron (who also accompanied Yuna on her journey) as well as Tidus' father Jecht. Yuna had had to deal with people like Masteur Seymour who had turned rotten and put her in uncomfortable spots, in one case she felt like she had to marry him for Spira's sake. The mass of sendings of souls to the Farplane. The journey ended with the most emotional constrovisty ever, with Tidus disappearing after Yuna confessed the words "I love you," finally after not being able to mention it to him throughout the conquest.

"But when you take one back, your sure to take one forward again,ya'" the man beamed a pearly white smile. Tidus did agree, but he would rather avoid having to go back in his short living relationship with Yuna. "So...what did you guys exactly see on the beach?" Wakka looked intent and interested all of a sudden.

"I'm kind of confused on what it actually was," Tidus tried to trigger him memory back. "It was this kind of...gateway? Then fiends spilled out like water being put in ready for a blitzball game," Tidus just thought that was the best way to explain it to Wakka. Wakka's eyes widened.

"Wow, what a mess," he held his head in his hands. "Extra fiends, Sin-"

"And Sephiroth," came Clouds deep defining voice from behind. The two turned and saw the mysterious blonde who wore blue and black. Cloud walked closer towards them, and looked into the distance. "Sephiroth's in this world," he reiterated himself.

"Whose this..."Sephiroth" character?" Wakka asked as Cloud looked down at him.

"Sephiroth is dangerous, that's all you need to know, I'll handle him, you handle the ...Sin," Cloud walked off to join Tifa and Barrett, leaving Wakka looking more confused than ever. He looked at Tidus and the blonde just shrugged. Who was Sephiroth?

* * *

Kilika hadn't yet heard the news about Sin's return, or anything about the events on Besaid's shores. Life carried on as normal. People hung out washing, blitzball players trained hard for the next tournament and kids played and pretended to be the crusaders. Then, a man in a black cape walked casually over the sea, his long silver hair twisting and turning in the heavier wind. Young children gathered and watched him, gobs open wide as they tried to process what they were seeing. The man smirked as he approached the rebuilt village that had been on the receiving end of a vicious attack from Sin three years ago. Others also gathered beside the youngsters, confusion glaring in their eyes. The crusaders stationed at the docking port grabbed sharp spears, unaware of what could happen. Sephiroth glared at them, reflecting the untamed flames in his eyes from the people he had slaughtered in Cloud's hometown of Nimbelheim. Their screams were a luxurious song that played in his head constantly. This world, will be Jenova's. Guns were loaded and at the ready and people were ushered back.

"Stay there!" came a commanding crusaders bellowing voice. Sephiroth continued to advance. "Fine! Ready!" he instructed his troops. "FIRE!" multiple guns were fired at once, bullets smacking the belly of the air, heading straight for the man on the water. Abundantly,the bullets stopped and crumpled to the watery depths when they approached Sephiroth. "AGAIN!" more bullets were shot and suffered the same fate. Sephiroth landed on the decks beside the commanding officer suddenly. Half a smile crept along his evil face as he grabbed him by the throat and squeezed it tight. Men and women, boys and girls wept, screamed and shrieked, running as far away as they could as the commander flopped to the floor, dead as a doornail. Sephiroth arose into the air, flying without any visible wings.

A sphere of scorching fire grew in his black gloved hands as he threw it at a hut made of wood and roofed with straw. Nimbelheim...all over again.

* * *

Yuna and Lulu emerged from the tent and people gathered in numbers. Yuna looked at the floor, remastering her old habit.

"I-I will be a summoner again," she announced quietly as her eyes cast to Tidus. "I will save Spira once again," she continued as her eyes flicked through the crowd. "We will be victorious a-and we need to start with getting rid of these fiends," Yuna felt like her confidence had grown with every word. Everyone nodded. Various people departed through Besaid's entrance with less advanced weaponry that somewhere like Luca would have to hand.

"Yuna, it's time,"


	4. Chapter 4

_**-Chapter 4-**_

_Author's Note: This chapter we get to see someone else more evil than ever return into the mix of things. More to come so keep reviewing and reading! Enjoy!_

Not every dream can come true. Not everyone can be saved. Cloud felt his mind turn back to her, the one. Her name cannot cross his lips as it pains him to much to admit her death. Her life was taken to early, to god damn early. Cloud leaned against a wall in the temple as a circle formed around Yuna. _What is all of this? The people, they so...different. _He wondered as some started to weep for the girl. He meets her eyes and looks away. _She reminds me of her. _Cloud feels his heart thud immensely and decides to remove his position from the wall. Tifa puts her hand on his back and looks up and gives him a brief but noticeable smile.

"You alright?" she asks. Cloud negotiates an answer.

"Sure," he answers. Tifa nods.

"You know, if you ever want to talk, I'm here," she says and wonders off to marvel at the occasion. _She's adapted well. _Cloud assumes.

"Thank you everyone," Yuna says dressed in a cream dress with dark flowers embroided across it. Her hands are trembling as she desperately holds onto her staff, the one she started with, the one she would potentially end with. Her hair had been tied up into a bun, like the one she fashioned on her wedding day. Well, it wasn't really a wedding day, more like an interruption in her quest. She remembers standing next to him, the smug look across his face, a strand of pointing blue hair escaping his hat. Seymour. Tidus leaps in for a hug which makes her stumble and drop her staff as she grabs on to him for deer life.

"To Zanarkand," he wisphers in her ear. Zanarkand. The one place the two bonded and felt the world was but a distant hell and Zanarkand was their haven. She grips his clothing, tears welling up in her eyes.

"To Zanarkand," she repeats hushed as the hymns chime louder in the temple. Yevon was becoming impatient. The two let one another go and Yuna instantly turned her back, not wanting to show her weakness.

"Yuna, be safe," Lulu calls after her. The stairs feel like a mountain as Yuna hauls herself up, one at a time. Was this a final goodbye? _Maybe it was supposed to end this way. _Yuna takes a deep breath as the door opens and she disappears through it, into the bitter dark.

Everyone prays, except the outcasts. Cloud standing like a statue, Tifa and Barrett gazing at the door. A moment or two passes and the group decreases as they attempt to get back to normality. Lulu, Wakka and Tidus get comfortable on separate stairs and decide to wait it out. Tifa and Barrett join Cloud and exit the temple.

* * *

"Oh! Masteur Seymour!" a guado stood still as he witnessed a man return from the dead; the Farplane. Seymour wore the same robe her had worn when he battled Yuna and her guardians in the Macalania temple. The blue trail stroked the floor as he walked across it, straight past the watchers who stood with their mouths wide open. Seymour grinned as he took centre stage.

"Hello Guadolasam!" he beams to the confused crowd. "May Venon shine upon you and Spira," he continues his return speech as he notices Crusaders form on the ground, ready to pounce. Seymour laughs as his long nails point at their pathetic spears. "Well, we have some traitors here today," he glares at them. "Is that a way to treat a Masteur?"

"Remove yourself at once!" a commander growls. Seymour's eyes widen.

"Me?" he says with a sarcastic tone. "Don't you think it's a bit hot in here," Seymour's hands clench as the ground trembles beneath the soldiers and the innocent. Long pyramids of glass arise from the floor skewering the crusuaders with ease. "That's more like it!" Seymour declares as screaming breaks out.

* * *

"I think I saw Seymour out there," Tidus starts a conversation as Lulu and Wakka turn to him.

"You what?" Wakka asks.

"Seymour, he was on the beach...at least I think,"

"No time for thinking now, we got Sin back to deal with," Lulu buts in and pops a lid on the talking. _Was it him? _Tidus reimagines the events that took place on the Besaid beach. Fiends took to flight, Sin waded in the ocean, this supposed Sephiroth character walking across the sea as if it was no big deal. Then, a man with blue hair emerges from the light in mid air. It was, it must have been Seymour.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Tifa asks the million dollar question. Barrett shrugs.

"No clue," he says as they look over the evening bliss. The clouds are a pale purple colouring looming over distant mountains that peak with snow. A breeze lifts in the air as a close seems immenient in the day that the unfortunate happened.

* * *

_You didn't think you could get away that easily? Did you? Me and you, we are one. Admit that I am your demon, the demon always wins. _Cloud tossed and turned on the bed as his voice echoes throughout his head. _Cloud, how could you be so foolish? Why follow someone you cannot defeat? I am infinite. Mother is infinite and the true leader of all worlds. _Cloud shot up from his lying position. Smears of sweat dampened his face, his eyes were tiered and worn out. He gasped for air but felt like he was being choked. He scrambled out of the bed, dropping off it like a tonne of bricks to the floor of the tent. His vision was hazy, it was as if he'd been infected or had too much to drink, he wasn't in control, for sure. Cloud's willpower boosted him further to the opening, the ray of light pouring in from the new Besaid day. The a ringing in his ear erupted. _No Cloud, we haven't finished talking yet._ Sephiroth's voice sounds in the ringing ear.

"NO!" Cloud barks as he grips his head with both of his hands. Ripping at his spiky blonde hair, he falls to the floor. _It's only a matter of time before you hear the screams of innocent people. It's time to remind you of Nibelheim. _The voice trails off and Cloud's left there, on the floor. His knees up to his chin, sweat pouring down his fair skin. His eye's shocked. He gripped at the flooring and hauled himself to a stance. His balance was secure, just. Cloud managed to get to the fresh air and breathed in the sun and the cool air. Sephiroth was well and truly alive and well. Cloud hadn't been caught up in such a serious dream about the man with the silver hair before him and the group encountered him back at the SHINRA HQ. What did he mean? Targeting people, the innocence in this new world. He strived for Jenova's rebirth, but how? Cloud stood in the open air, looking towards the temple. He couldn't wait for them, for the summoner and her guardians. Sephiroth was his issue, it was time to put an end to these mind games,once and for all.

"Cloud," Tifa appeared beside him. She took in how dreadful he looked and an emotion of sorrow came over her face. "What happened?" she put a hand on his back. He sighed.

"It was him, it was Sephiroth," he told her as he looked away from her. Tifa hated Sephiroth as much as Cloud di, maybe more. Tifa found her father dead at the hands of Sephiroth's long sword. Ever since, she's wanted him cold. Dead. Buried. Forgotten. Her eyes widen as he tells her the series of events that elapsed in the tent.

"We need to go, before he does hurt people," Cloud insists. To his suprise, Tifa doesn't offer up any sort of argument. She simply nods and tells Cloud to get his stuff together while she collects Barrett. They would need to sneak off. Not that it would be a task, everyone's to caught up in the summoner's business.

* * *

Seymour sat at the elongate table that held pots filled with colourful fruits. He smirked to himself, thinking how much this would of cost. He bite into a pear and looked at one of the guards. He was in pure control of Guadolasam now.

"So, what happened to Yuna?" he asks in intrigue. The guard gulps, knowing Seymour is probably going to hate the news.

"Yuna and her guardians defeated Sin three years ago," he says as Seymour throws the half eaten pear at him. The guard catches it but before he can retain his eye's on the Masteur, he feels his throat being choked, by thin air. Seymour's hand is raised, clenching it slowly into a fist as he watches the guard fall to the floor. Seymour admires his work and then returns his focus to an orange.

"So, Yuna did do it, how wonderful," he speaks to himself. "Shame, I liked her a lot," he unpeels the orange with his sharp nails. "Oh well, no love loss, it will be a fine event, ending her pitiful life, along with his,"

* * *

Lulu, Wakka dn Tidus wait in complete silence. The song of Yevon is painful, thinking about what Yevon can bring to a summoner. They all hold onto the fact that Yuna had done this all before, so she should be fine. The again, Yevon can stab you in the back. Just as the worst sticks in each of their minds, the door opens.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

She stood there briefly, before collapsing to the floor daring to fall down the stairs. This was like the first time Tidus had laid his eyes upon her, three years ago. Tidus jolted up the stairs in time to catch her and hold her tight. She had done it, she had become a summoner once again. Yuna breathed heavily in his arms and whispered "I did it,". Lulu and Wakka congratulated her as her and Tidus made it down to the bottom. Parades of people piled in from the outside gathering around her, complimenting on her success. Tidus stood beside her, not letting her hand go. He feared that something could break them apart.

* * *

Cloud, Tifa and Barrett gathered on the pale tiled circle in the center of the village. They carried their sparse amount of belongings being just their weapons and a days worth of food and water.

"Ok, looks like the coast is clear," the three presume as they make their way for the exit. Cloud catches a conversation the crusaders are having from inside on of the tents.

"Some man with silver hair's destroyed Kilika," came a voice. Cloud stopped dead in his tracks. Barrett and Tifa stopped a few steps ahead looking back at Cloud with a puzzled expression. Cloud pointed to his ear and then to the tent.

"He set it alight," another said. Cloud remembered the woeful day when Sephiroth destroyed his home town of Nibelheim. The fire, the screams, the laughing. Sephiroth's anger over the world for misjudging his mother, Jenova. Cloud turned to the two and whispered "We have to get to Killika," the idea seemed right, but this world is new, they have no idea where anything is. Tifa shrugged.

"Where is Killika?" Tifa asked. Cloud sighed. He didn't have a clue. It could be the other side of the world for all he knew.

"We ought to stay here then," Barrett suggested.

"It look's that way," Cloud admitted.

"Or we could just find a map?" Tifa offers an idea.

"Yeah sure," Cloud says. But where to look?

"How about we just ask for one?" Tifa said. Cloud pulls a face. Then they would know they are going to leave. Yuna, Tidus and the others would want them all to go together.

"No, then they would know we've left," Barrett says. "How about we take out the two guards? They're sure to have a map," Barrett adds. The three exchange looks and agree with a subtle nod. Tifa walks in to the tent and suddenly bursts into tears. She throws herself at one of the guards stuttering the words "Help!".

"What happened?" one asks as the other places his hand on her shoulder. She sobs into one's chest. Her eye's rise from it, a smirk across her face. She knees his in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, making him fall to the floor and knock his head. The other looks at her in distraught as she shrugs and punches him in the nose. Blood pours down his face, as red as it comes. His hands put pressure on it to attempt to stop it bleeding. Tifa brings her right leg up and hits the toe of her shoe straight on his chin, making the man go flying and hit the material of the tent.

"Sorry," she says admiring her work. Cloud and Barrett come in and are fairly pleased with her work. They study the tent. A table is near the opening, books strown across it, stacks of paper carelessly flung about. A few beds are in the corner, maybe the map is under there? Cloud takes to the table, Barrett to the beds, Tifa to search the crusaders. Cloud files through the random papers and discovers notes on new Machina weapons that are going to be delivered to Besaid in the coming week. He looks at the diagram that's displayed. It's some sort of large cannon, but it holds electric charge instead of a cannon ball. There are annotations saying something in a foreign language and Cloud scowls. This all reminds him of the machinery the SHINRA created. He searches further and finds more pictures of these machines. There's also a book. Cloud opens it and finds out its some kind of diary written by a crusuader. Today's entry reads:

Help! This may be my last entry. Sin is back. Lady summoner Yuna has gone into the temple to pray to Yevon, she's our only help. What if she can't succeed? We could be dead.

The entry seems half-finished. _Useless. _Cloud thinks as he tosses it back. Barrett searches under the matresses and finds something attached to the bottom. It's a letter. Barrett takes it off and skim reads it. It's not much use, it's just a doomsday letter. Barrett puts it back and continues looking round the beds. Tifa searches the crusader with the bloody nose. He's equipped with a small dagger and a pouch with a few dried fruit inside it. She also finds a photograph. It's of the crusader and the rest of the Besaid branch. Tifa counts ten in total. She puts the dried fruit and photo back, but equires the knife. Maybe it could come in handy, and she slips it into her shoe.

"Ha!" Barrett says as the other two get closer to him. He holds a folded piece of paper in his hands in triumph. "Its a map!" he smiles as he unfolds it and turns to put it on the table. The three scan it to try and find Besaid, and there it is. It's an island detached to any other part of Spira. Then, Cloud spots Killika, not that far away, just over the sea.

"We need to find a boat," he says.

* * *

Choking flames diffuse into the open air. Flames extinguish as they mark the previous day as the day the village of fire, was on fire. Now, there's only scraps of it remaining. People had coward into the temple in the hills. He stood there, on the decks menacing and as terrifying as ever. He grinned at his achievement. The remaining survivors shouted about Yevon protecting them in the temple. _Yevon? A god? No match for my skill. _Sephiroth liked the sound of him defying a god. Then, he rose from the ground, no wings visible, and started to fly to his destination. They can't hide from him.

Yuna and Tidus were allowed some time alone, finally. She sat beside him on the bed, her hands trembling in fear.

"Yuna, don't be scared," he said as he placed her head on his shoulder. Her skin is boiling hot.

"But, it's impossible that Sin's back," she begins. "How come they came and yet Sir Auron and Sir Jecht didn't?" she asks. It's silent for a few moments while Tidus thinks this over. She was right. How did they all come and yet Auron and his old man didn't return.

"I'm sure there's a reason," he said. That's the best he could come up with. "We'll figure it out,"

"But where do we go now?" she worries. Where did they go from here? They hadn't the faintest clue on where Sin was, or where it was going.

"We need to get in touch with Rikku and Brother"

* * *

The 18 year old Al Bhed girl jumped up and down as she watched the sphere's contents on the monitor.

"Wow!" she beamed "We gotta a good one!" the screen showed an older version of Luca, where the main sport of Spira, blitzball is mainly played. Tournaments occur their throughout the year. It shows an old blitzball match between the Zanarkand Abes and the Ronso's. The Ronso's hail from Mt. Gagazet, which is nearer the Calm Lands and Bevelle. It snows constantly there. The Ronso's themselves aremuscular people with darker skin. It's hard to properly put a finger on how to describe them to the full extent. No one knows how to do it. They each have a horn in their forehead. The match lasts roughly 10 minutes long until the Abes come out as the victors and the sphere ends. Rikku turns to her sphere hunting team, the Gullwings and grins.

"Well done!" she congratulates them as she does a little victory dance. Brother looks over his shoulder from the piloting position and sets out a loud sarcastic sigh.

"Rikku! Stop That!" he calls back. Rikku stops and starts shaking a fist in the air.

"Why should I, meathead" she barks back. The two always get on each others nerves, its typical for siblings to do so.

"Your being to loud! I've got a headache!" he cries. Everyone else aboard holds their head in their hands. This was a usual situation, they were all starting to get headaches from their bickerings. Rikku frowned and forgot about the whole thing. Then, a red alarm light flashes aboard the bridge and a siren goes off.

"We've got a destination!" calls Buddy from the tracking station. Rikku hops over to him.

"Where at?"

"Besaid island," he replies. Rikku's eyes gleam as she thinks about her friends.

"Great!" Rikku smiles.

* * *

Cloud, Tifa and Barrett approached the beach, scanning the perimeter. They noticed the boat wasn't really heavily guarded. All there was were a few captains and ship crew. Cloud met Tifa's eyes as he nodded to her and disappeared into the trees and bushes blooming on the right. It was unbelievable that such wildlife could grow on a boiling hot beach. Yet, these plants managed on a short supply of water. Cloud crouched behind a tree and noticed that the crew were loading a series of crates aboard. _What could they be for? _Cloud wondered. He signaled a simple thumbs up to indicate to Tifa and Barrett that it was safe to carry up the western front behind rocks without being seen. Cloud carried on moving upwards placing himself behind a rose bush. He could just here what the men were talking about.

"Why do Luca want this Machina? It never worked very well against Sin before," one said. Machina? Cloud's mind traced back to the annotations and pictures in the crusaders tent in the village. _These weapons don't work on that creature? No wonder everything's in distress. _Cloud reminds himself of his objective. It wasn't Sin, it was Sephiroth. He came around to the end of his cover and glanced over to see Tifa and Barrett and give them another signal. They moved up.

"Did you hear? That Seymour Guado's back," one of the crew mentioned.

"Really? Wow, no wonder Machina's moving about a bit," the other replies. Cloud sneaks behind a large crate on the right. Beside him, lays another crate...but a moan is sounding from it. It's a woman. Cloud scowled as he places his hand on it and listens carefully. He recognises the voice. It belongs to her, it belongs to Aeries.


	6. Chapter 6

**Final Fantasy : Enemies Reborn**

**Chapter 6 **

**Important! ****The title for the story is slightly different as I thought it sounds better now. Sorry about the lack of updates on this, it will be updated more regularly. Please enjoy this short chapter when things get even more tense and action packed. **

Cloud froze. Tifa and Barrett threw their hands up in the air. They needed to act now before more came. Whimpering continued from inside the box. A guard neared Cloud's position. Tifa jumped out from behind the rock and collapsed to the sand. She clenched her ankle and screamed in fake agonising pain. The guards ran towards her, forgetting their duties and tried to assist her in the best possible way. Barrett arrived next to Cloud.

"Come on," he whispered. Cloud didn't answer. Barrett glanced over at how Tifa was doing. She was being helped up by one of the guards. "We have to-" Barrett recognised the whimpering from inside the box. "Shit," he blurted out. At that moment, Tifa kicked into action, she kicked a guard in the lower back sending him to face plant in the sand. The others were in shock as they received similar attacks. Tifa sent her fist at ones nose, causing a bloody mess and then executed a cartwheel kick on the final one. She jogged over to the pair by the box.

"We need to go, more will be here," she says tugging at Barrett.

"But listen," Barrett said. Tifa took a brief second to listen and shrugged.

"What?" she replies. "I can't hear anything," Barrett frowns.

"You can't hear the crying?"

"No..." Tifa looks at Barrett. "Are you alright Barrett?" she asks. Barrett rolls his eyes.

"I may be gettin' old but I'm not goin' mad," he says. "In the box, it's Aries," he says. Tifa's mouth opens wide.

"But...she-"

"-she died," Cloud interrupts. "So why is she here," he gets up and grabs both sides of the box. He struggles with it, it's fixed on tight.

"Hold on," Barrett says as he ushers Cloud out of the way. Barrett get's a hold of the box and strains as he manages to break off the laches and throws the top to the sand. Cloud rushes in front of him. He peers inside the box and there she is. The young beautiful flower girl they travelled with to stop Sephiroth. However, there was something much more different, she wasn't crying because she was being held captive inside the box, she was putting pressure on a stab wound. Cloud stumbled back, his eyes ignited.

"Huh?" Barrett says as he takes a look for himself. He see's her predicament and slowly turns around to face Tifa and Cloud.

"What? What is it?" Tifa pushes Barrett out of the way and looks inside the box. Empty. "There's nothing there," she tells them.

"There is!" Cloud shouts at her. He races towards her and takes another peek in the box. "She's right there!" Cloud's face fills with rage as he looks at Tifa. "Aeries is right there!"

"How can you both see her and I can't?" she questions them. All of a sudden, the light blue sky is cast over with a death black. thunder roars in the distance and rain begins to pour. Tifa raps her hands around her upper chest. "We need to get on that ship,"

Cloud reaches inside the box and picks up Aeries. Weirdly, she doesn't change state. She's still screaming and crying and pressing against the wound. Barrett tags along behind them and unties the rope that prevents the ship from leaving dock. The boat gently starts as powerful winds hit it and increases it's pace.

* * *

Rikku holds onto anything she can as the Airship's caught in the sudden storm.

"Brother! We need to land!" she calls as she locks onto a chair. Brother's normal comical nature has temporarily disappeared as his full focus is on the airship in the storm.

"Roger!" he says. He managers the steering and the airship starts on a descend. The thunder becomes louder. Rikku holds in her screaming, but it becomes a tough struggle.

"Hurry up!" she cries.

Abruptly, the airship's hit with a severe strike of lightning and the ship's emergency red lights start blaring and the airship starts to go for a more fast and dangerous descend.

"Ahhhh!" Rikku yells.

"Shit! We're going down!" Brother shrieks as he tries his best to regain control. The outside of the aircraft begins to burst into scorching orange and blue flames. Passengers around the airship close their eyes and hope for the best outcome possible. An overhead voice comes on. It's compulsory when the airship's in trouble. It says "May day airship going in for a crash landing,"


End file.
